Unconditional
by The-Silver-Butterfly150
Summary: Trader Johann is back in Berk, searching for a creature to be his companion. He sets his eyes on Toothless and bet's everything on his ship in exchange for it. But Hiccup refuses, even if it is a big help to the island, Hiccup will never leave Toothless.


**Time for some explaining, if you skipped an episode, I think it's called 'Dragon Flower'. Johann is a trader, who travels around the world collecting relics, battling squids, capturing rare creatures to put in trade.**

**I own nothing, and sadly I never will XD so have fun reading.**_  
_

* * *

There they were again, back up in the air after a tiring day of dragon academy, with Snotlout and the twins, when wouldn't it be tiring? Though Hiccup managed to tolerate another day without completely breaking down.

Toothless and Hiccup streaked across the clear sky, despite how strong the air pressure was, their balance did not waver. The night fury's wings were outstretched like a sheet of blanket laid on the sky.

They did loops across the lopsided boulders. They made rounds around the narrow pillars, getting enough force to blast straight up the sky and high into the clouds.

The freedom of flying, feels like they could do absolutely anything without being restrained, it was like living in a perfect world where no enemies and problems. Too bad he wasn't a bird; he couldn't stay in the air all day long, and too bad birds get eaten too.

The sun was setting; golden-yellow eerie reflected the white puffy clouds. "Ah Toothless," Hiccup gave him a pat behind the ear. "You're the best thing that ever happened to my life." It was true, if he hadn't met Toothless, he'd still be living the same life he was before. They're still gonna be killing dragons, we wouldn't have any friends, he wouldn't have anyone to rely on if it wasn't for Toothless. The night fury always risked his life to save his rider, and Hiccup knew he would do the same as well.

Toothless growled a happy growl in his own dragon language. He shot a ring of fire ahead of them; it mixes with the rays in the atmosphere, creating beams like the Northern lights that stretched across the sky.

"New trick? Where did you get that?" Hiccup scratched him at the back of his ear.

Toothless growls again.

If only he could understand dragon language, Hiccup watched the array of colorful lights dance above them, "well, as much as I don't want to, we better head back, it's getting late."

Dragons were loyal pets, they stay in the village no matter how many times they are sent away. The Vikings were proven wrong, dragons were not the violent creatures they killed in the past, they were kind, affectionate, gentle and they won't hesitate to protect their owners. But there are still some who will never accept the dragons into their lives, like Mildew, he will stop at nothing to drive the dragons out the village and Hiccup knew he'd have to face an even bigger problem as time passes by.

/

"Good night bud," Hiccup said before shutting his eyes.

But whatever does happen, Hiccup was the type of Viking who would never give up. He will keep trying as many times as Mildew tries to get rid of the dragons.

No wonder that old mutt hated him so much.

Speaking of old mutt, Mildew tossed and turned in his covers, couldn't sleep with all the rumbling noises the dragons were causing by sitting on top of his roof.

"Those stupid pests," he pressed a pillow on his head, "I will get rid of those pests if it's the last thing I do."

/

Sunlight flashed through the open window, shining rays down the sleeping form of the Viking. The first thing he heard was all the other villagers shouting "Trader Johann is back!" Hiccup sat up with a yawn, rubbing his eyes groggily. Toothless blinked his own eyes, adjusting to the light.

"Come on bud," Hiccup said pulling on his vest, "let's see what we can trade with Johann today."

Trader Johann hasn't returned months after the breakneck bog incident presuming that he's been all around the world, with a lot of new items in store for Berk, his favorite island.

/

"Come on! Help yourself to anything!" Johann opened wide arms in welcome. As soon as everyone was busy examining the items of his ship, Johann went to Mildew. "Don't need new plants this time eh?"

Mildew grunted, "Those stupid island children with their dragons."

"Dragons" Johann repeated "speaking about dragons, do you know any good ones I could use?"

"Well why would you want one of those stupid pests?" Mildew asked with great impatience, "Those things cause nothing but trouble."

"But trouble is indeed what I need," added Johann "I need a strong dragon, to help me wrestle the ink out of squids, I need a dragon to lift those boulders in my way wherever I set sail, I need a companion as well."

Mildew was the wrong person to ask for a dragon, he grinned, "well what kind of dragon are you looking for?"

"Well," Johann ran a finger through his black beard, "I am looking for something fierce, but loyal, I also need something with an aim that never misses, something that could easily throw heavy boulders out of my way anytime!"

"Hm" Mildew's eyes landed on Hiccup, and Toothless, "I've got the perfect one for you." He pointed at the Night Fury. If he couldn't get rid of the dragons, he was going to destroy the kid who all started the whole thing's life.

"Listen up!"

Hiccup diverted his attention to Johann standing visibly beside the mass of his ship.

"As you know," Johann began, "I am a very busy man, going around the world. But I cannot keep it up any longer." Everyone gasped, but he continued, "Instead, I need a companion, a dragon, to help me wrestle the ink out of squids; I need a dragon to lift those boulders in my way wherever I set sail, and I need a friend as well." Johann repeated the words he said to Mildew.

Johann's gaze swept to Toothless which made Hiccup's heart nearly stop. "I'll bet everything on this ship for that Night Fury."

The crowd broke in to whispers; Hiccup's heart caught in his throat, unable to say anything. His vision was blurred, and everything seemed to be spinning. Toothless backed away, slightly cowering behind him.

Stoick was shocked himself, starring at Johann with disbelief, Gobber dropped everything he was holding.

Astrid remained where she was, looking at Hiccup, her blue eyes filled with concern.

"Oh oh, looks like Hiccup's got it bad." Snotlout jeered only to be elbowed by Astrid in the gut…hard.

"What?" Hiccup was able to choke out.

Mildew stood in front of him. "Give it up will you? Johann is willing t trade all the items of his ship for that stupid dragon and you still refuse to hand him over?"

Mildew was behind this, he always was, he probably conceived Johann into taking Toothless, Hiccup felt range bubbling up inside him, "The only thing stupid is you Mildew," his voice didn't quiver as he glared daggers at the old man.

"Listen Johann," Stoick pushed past the crowd, "We can get you another dragon, night furies aren't the only loyal kind."

"But they are rare, just my taste." Johann said.

"Your just gonna trade him off if you get your hands on him." Hiccup murmured, "Aren't you? That's what you are, just a trader."

"Are you blind?" Mildew toned up again, "can't you see what benefit these things on this very ship could give this island?"

The crowed agreed.

"And what does that dragon do? Does it help this island?" Mildew continued.

"You don't know how much Toothless has helped you guys!" Hiccup snapped.

"So is it a deal?" Johann asked.

"It's a deal!" Mildew said immediately, slamming the butt of his staff on the deck.

"No, it's not!" Hiccup persisted, "Toothless is my dragon, and I say no."

The town's people protested.

"STOP!" Stoick yelled silencing everyone, "I am the chief, and I make decisions."

"Then I'll get back on this island tomorrow, for you to make your decision." Johann said, not wanting to be caught in the middle of the tension.

The town's people began to murmur again.

Hiccup stomped away, hands balled into tight fists, "come on Toothless."

"Wait!" Astrid placed a hand on his shoulder in attempt to calm him down but he just shook her off leaving her shocked, never before has she seen Hiccup so angry before.

He had enough of Mildew already, they all did.

"What are we gonna do about that?" Astrid asked the chief, gesturing to Hiccup.

Stoick only let out a sigh, "I'm gonna go talk to him."

/

The night fell silent; Hiccup remained slumped on the open window, starring at the moon that sat high above the night sky. His hand was resting on Toothless' head, who sat beside him.

The sound of plodding footsteps echoed the narrow panel of the staircase. "Hiccup, I need to talk to you."

"Yes, I'm here, dad." Hiccup replied half heartedly.

Stoick gently took a seat on the boy's wooden bed right beside Toothless.

"Not having such a good day eh?" Gobber's voice rang through the room, as he marches up stairs.

"That Mildew, why is he always try so hard to get rid of Toothless, and why only Toothless?" Hiccup looked up at his father.

"Maybe it's because he thinks you started the whole dragon training thing, might as well get rid of your dragon," said Gobber. Stoick shot him a 'you're not helping' glare. He planted a large hand on his son's shoulder, "You were so aggressive out there, I never seen you like that before."

Hiccup's shoulders slumped forward, "well, I'm just so tired of it, how can we be at peace if Mildew keeps getting rid of them? And why do all the villagers want to trade Toothless off?"

"If you think about it Hiccup, the items on Johann's ship is very useful to this island."

"You? You agree with this too?" Hiccup's tone quivered. "Well, how about Thornado? How would you feel if you traded him off?"

"It will all depend," Stoick the vast simply answered.

"Depend?" Hiccup repeated, "But loyalty is unconditional!"

"When it comes to these things, ya got to use your head." Gobber tapped his helmet. "And besides, Johann will take good care of Toothless, and you'll be able to see him when he comes back to trade with us."

"No." Hiccup stood up, "you don't even get it anymore, Toothless was my only companion back then. Astrid, Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Snotlout wouldn't even look at me back them. you guys wouldn't even listen to me, but Toothless did. He was my first friend, the only thing that stood by me and trusted me to fly him. He is the one I go to when you, and all the rest of my island get to me! He's important, and I'm not trading him off with anything, call me stupid but that's fine with me."

"Hiccup…"

"Oh, and I would have been dead by now if it wasn't for Toothless." Hiccup continued, flailing his arms, "I would have been swallowed up by Red Death, I would have drowned, I would have been at the bottom of a cliff by now." He looked down at Toothless, who was starring at him with wide eyes filled with concern. He sighed and angrily stomped down stairs, "Come on Toothless."

"Wait Hiccup!"

The boy ignored him; he just kept running until he reached the door.

"It's our fault Gobber, we ignored him too much."

"Well what do you expect from a boy like that?" Gobber pointed out.

"Yes but, I just realized what he said. That dragon means a lot to him, even more that his own leg." Stoick stared at the ground, "We should just tell Johann to leave."

"Tell that to them." Gobber pointed his hooked finger towards the commotion outside.

/

Hiccup has taken up a habit of sharpening weapons whenever he was upset. Which is exactly what he was doing right now, despite the weapons were not needed anymore, Gobber still kept them around, like bucketfuls of swords, axes hanging from the rafters and catapults. Hiccup slammed a rock on the axe and slashed it violently against the surface of the blade repeatedly. He was feeling unending range, letting it out was easy, he took it all on the axe.

He kept rubbing the stone until the blade was razor sharp. He held it up with two hands and let the silver moon light shine on the sharpened points.

That was when he saw a crowd gathering around the weaponry with bolas and chains in they're hands.

Mildew was standing in the middle of the crowd. "Hand him over now or we'll take him from you."

Hiccup glared at them; there it goes again, the feeling of unending range that he never actually felt before. He clutched the handle of the axe, so tight that his fists were paling.

He could hear Astrid trying to stop them from behind the crowd.

"Seriously? Do you guys have to act like mindless villagers and listen to Mildew all the time?" Hiccup slurred.

"It's not us; it's you who's being mindless," said a woman Viking.

And everyone agreed.

The most annoying thing about Berk: teaming up to form an angry mob against you.

Toothless was backing away, slowly, which made Hiccup flare up with even more range. A Viking was getting really to shoot the bolas at Toothless.

Everything was happening so fast that Hiccup didn't have time to think, he was breaking cold sweat as he glanced around with the axe still clutched tightly in his fists.

He gave somewhat of a battle cry before throwing the axe to Mildew which nearly took his head off if he hadn't duck out of the way. It hit the wooden pillar instead.

And that left all the islanders of Berk frozen in shock, because Hiccup thrown an axe, and it wasn't a lousy miss.

The dragon rider paused for a moment, until he saw one of the villagers swinging a bolas in the air. He quickly countered, grabbing a sword from the bucket by his feet, flinging the blade right at the rope of the bolas that connected the two rocks together.

Without hesitation he threw another sword, which managed to slice the other half of Mildew's cane away.

"HICCUP!" Astrid managed to break through the crowd and latched onto his arm, burying her face on the crook of his neck which made him drop the weapons in his hands.

They stood there frozen for a while, until Hiccup swatted her away and exited behind the armory.

"Hiccup, Hiccup!" Astrid ran after him, "what's going on with you, Hiccup!"

He turned around just for a brief moment with a gold glare, "Would you talk to me in full sentences or even look at me n the eye if I hadn't taken you on a ride with Toothless?"

"What?" Astrid was puzzled "I…but…" she was lost for words.

"That's what I thought," Hiccup turned away and took off on Toothless leaving Astrid, confused, guilty and shocked in the middle of the clearing.

Guess she never realized her feelings for Hiccup until she went flying with him. That was the time she realized how brave Hiccup really was to train a monstrous night fury that everyone was afraid of, and how gentle and kind he was towards all the others no matter how mean they were.

But today, Hiccup displayed a different performance, he was a fighter, he looked like he's been training for years but in reality he's never swung an axe before.

Someone tried to take the most precious thing in his life away from him, it's bound to happen.

Astrid sighed, she felt so guilty for looking down on Hiccup for so many years, he must have felt so alone.

/

"What in the name of Odin happened here?" Stoick demanded.

"Do you want to know what happened? That son of yours nearly took my head off with an axe!" Mildew complained, "He even sliced my cane in half."

"Hiccup? An axe? Hiccup throwing an axe? Mildew you're not making sense." Gobber started laughing.

"I don't know whether I should be mad, or proud of this." Stoick plucked off the axe that was pierced on the wooded pillar. "Look at this Gobber! It's a pretty solid throw!"

"I guess that boy is learning." Gobber patted his back, "all in a year's work my friend."

"Stoick, you better get that boy of yours under control." The woman Viking said, "he should hand over that dragon for the benefit of this island."

"Listen, just listen." Stoick cleared his throat, "that dragon is important to my son, we cannot take it away from him. Now let me ask you, what would you do if someone takes away the very thing you love?"

Everyone fell silent and stared at the ground.

"Besides, what good can those items on the ship do to this island? They are just relics from all around the world, not anything actually of real use."

"So, the deal is off?" asked Magnus.

"No, we find Johann the dragon he needs, and see what he's got in trade for us." Stoick turned to Mildew who looked like he was about to protest, "don't even try anything else, you see what Hiccup is capable of today, and if he doesn't take your head off, I will."

"Chief!" Astrid ran towards them in urgency, "Hiccup took off all of a sudden, I don't know where he went."

"He's just off to get some air," Stoick assured, no one knows Hiccup like his father does.

But this time, he was wrong.

/

Hiccup reached under his bed to pull out a small yellow pouch. He attached the bag on the side of Toothless' saddle, grabbing a couple of fish, a bottle of water and an apple, stuffing them all in. "Mildew got his wish; we're leaving, to avoid any other conflict."

Toothless moaned in protest.

"Hey" Hiccup nuzzled against his face, "it'll be alright, you'll be out in the open again, and you won't be accused by those stupid villagers anymore."

Toothless moaned again looking at Hiccup with his wide greenish eyes of concern.

"Ah, I'll be fine, how hard could living in the forest be?"

The Night Fury gave him that 'you don't know what you are talking about' look again.

Hiccup sighed, "I have you to start fires, at least I can cook food, and I can have rocks as my bed."

Toothless stared out the open door, Hiccup followed his gaze. His friend was starring at the crowd gathered around the weaponry, specifically Stoick, his father. Toothless looked back at him tilting his head slightly.

"Well I would miss my family of course, but I'll miss you more if they trade you off. I'll come to Berk once in a while to see them." he wasn't sure what he was saying, he wasn't even sure if he could survive in the wilderness for so long. He wasn't a wild animal, he was a Viking.

No he wasn't exactly a Viking, he is a dragon trainer, and he'll do anything for the creature that saved him from danger countless of times.

"Should I leave a note or something?" Hiccup jived; still he kept his sense of humor even on a serious issue like this.

Grabbing his helmet, he climbed on Toothless, "take us as far away as you can."

And with that they were off, without any second thought. Although Toothless wanted to stop him for what he was doing is wrong. But he had no choice but to follow what Hiccup is doing. _All just for him_

Hiccup looked at the view of Berk one last time before they completely disappeared in the clouds, "sorry' he muttered.

/

"Have you seen Hiccup?" Astrid was all around the island looking for him. It was already morning and there was still no sign of him anywhere. He wasn't in his house, neither was he in the arena. She already checked all the possible places he might hide, but he was nowhere to be found.

She was getting worried sick, her stomach felt like a bottomless pit. "Have you seen Hiccup?" she asked bucket who was milking the cows.

"Not since last night," Bucket continued on what he was doing.

Astrid panted, gasping for air; she's been running around the forest since dawn. Stoick already began an air search on Thornado but that didn't stop her from searching the land.

She approached Snotlout, the twins and Fishlegs, "Have you seen Hiccup?"

"Still looking for him? He could come back on his own, if he ever makes it." Snotlout quickly blocked his guts with his own arms to avoid Astrid from hitting him again.

"I don't think anyone has seen him since last night." Said Fishlegs "Maybe he's out on a walk."

"WALK? I"VE BEEN SEARCHING ALL OVER THE PLACE!" she snapped and collapsed onto the floor, "where could he be?"

"Trader Johann!"

"It's trader Johann!"

All the villagers were running towards the sailing ship.

"Oh great, there goes another problem." Astrid blew away the strands of hair covering her face.

Stoick and his blue thunder drum landed in front of them, "did you find Hiccup?"

"No, I've been everywhere," Astrid stared at the ground "what do we do about Johann?"

"I'll deal with this," Stoick sighed and climbed off Thornado.

"So what is your decision?" Johann asked.

"Listen trader Johann," Stoick hesitated unsure of how to interpret it. "The Night Fury is important to Hiccup, it can never be traded with anything, and it is the only night fury of our island, I hope you understand."

Johann looked upset, "yes I understand, I know how it feels like to have something that is very important, I too have something special I can't live without perhaps I'll just find another lovely creature to help me."

"Maybe another dragon!" Astrid spoke up, "I mean we could find you another dragon species, one with a whole herd. They are all very gentle."

"Yes" Stoick joined in, "You trade us whatever you want to give, we'll find you a companion, this island is full of dragons."

"Hm…." Johann thought for a long moment, "deal."

"Then come on," Astrid ran, leading them to the arena.

/

"Yes, this is my life now." Hiccup was in dream state, asleep on the forest ground, safely tucked under Toothless' wing.

They've been away from the village all night, in the far away lands of dragon island, and pretty much Hiccup was doing fine, living alone in a forest with Toothless.

Disregarding that they were chased by a bear all night, got tackled into the water because Hiccup was playing with a Gronckle who got a little too affectionate.

He admits it, this was the worst idea he's thought of yet.

"Morning bud," Hiccup said casually, stretching his limbs from underneath Toothless' out stretched wing.

He stood up and looked around, clearly different from what he sees every morning, it's gonna take a little getting used to. At least he didn't have those villagers to deal with, or Mildew. But he couldn't see his friends, his father, he couldn't ride with them.

Perhaps he should have thought this through before leaving.

But what other choices does he have?

Living in the wilderness was not exactly very appealing, though he was with his buddy, that's enough comfort.

"Toothless am I being selfish?" the question has been ringing in his head all night.

Toothless answered by nuzzling against his shoulder.

"Glad to know," Hiccup stood up, "I'm living here now…alone…with dragons…forever…"

Hiccup sighs, it's gonna be a long year.

/

"This is Stormfly, a Nadder." Astrid introduced. They were all gathered up in the arena to show Johann all the different dragon species.

"Nadders are quick and agile in the air and can fly for long distances, but will almost always land before attacking. The blast of a Nadder can melt steel in seconds. But the it's tail can be whipped around, releasing a volley of giant spikes that can penetrate trees and walls. What do you think?"

"I don't think I'll be needing spikes though." Johann replied.

"Well," Astrid turned to Ruffnut and Tuffnut, "That's the Zippleback."

"It has two heads," said Ruffnut.

"And it destroys things," added Tuffnut.

Astrid rolled her eyes, "The attack of a Zippleback is like no other. Instead of breathing fire, a Zippleback makes explosions. One head breathes gas, and the other head lights it. It's very useful for melting things in you way."

"I don't think I need two heads either." Johann teased.

"Well how about the thunder drum?" Stoick gestured to Thrornado, "They say it gets it's power from Thor himself. It does not breathe fire, instead it produces strong concussive sound, perfect for scaring away creatures in your way."

"Hm…" Johann hummed, "maybe it will scare me awake."

"Move aside people, he's gotta want mine," Snotlout boasted, "This is a monstrous nightmare, it sets himself on fire, enough said."

"I can't risk it setting my ship on fie though. Do you have anything else?"

Astrid pointed at he cute little dragon curled up beside her foot, "the terrible terror."

"It bites you, hard" said Tuffnut.

"I think it is too small, anything else?"

"The Gronckle," Astrid pointed at Fishlegs.

"This is meatlug, she is a Gronckle. Very affectionate and very loyal, he is a nice friend to be around, and he eats rocks for fire power."

"Perfect!" Johann exclaimed, "just what I was looking for."

"Great! I think I saw a blue Gronckle flying around, why don't you train him for Johann." Stoick commanded.

"Only one problem…only Hiccup knows how to approach those things…" Astrid said.

"Well you better try; I think I know where Hiccup might be." Stoick climbed on Thornado, "I'm off to find him, you stay here and find a Gronckle."

/

It's been exactly 1 hour 45 minutes and 10 seconds. Yep, Hiccup has been counting, there was nothing much to do around the island. He leaned against Toothless' folded wings watching birds fly past them.

"You know Toothless," he began, in order to break the awkward silence around then, not that Toothless could talk anyway.

"As bad as this seems, I kind of like it here." He gave Toothless a pat on the head, "I can't imagine you being traded off for a bunch of material objects."

Toothless looked up the sky, imagining how if he could manage without Hiccup.

Hiccups gaze darted around, eventually he began counting the birds that passed by.

"One….two….three," as minutes past, the number of birds kept increasing, until a whole flock just flew by. They seem to be running away from something. That made Hiccup stand up to see what was going on.

He stared at the clear sky, glancing around wildly. He began to hear a distant roaring of some creature…of a dragon!

He just remained there staring at one side of the sky. Stoick and his thunder drum landed right behind them. Toothless growled a greeting.

"What the!" Hiccup leaped about five feet away from them, "dad? How did you? When did you?" he slumped forward, "aw come on."

"Don't run off like that Hiccup," his father scolded. "I know you run off all the time, but this time you ran away, what were you thinking?'

"Actually I wasn't thinking at all," Hiccup said sarcastically.

"We need to talk. I know Toothless is very important to you-"

"But I have to give him up for Berk's good" Hiccup continued for him. "But dad, you are trying to get rid of the first ever being that never doubted me."

"Hiccup-"

"From the time I was born, everybody has been ignoring me, it's nice to have a companion."

"Hiccup-"

"Maybe I'll just stay here, forever-"

"Son!" Stoick snapped finally getting his attention. "The deal is off, I won't let them trade what is important to you, instead, we found Johann another dragon a Gronckle."

"Geez" Hiccup felt a little embarrassed.

"We need you to come home."

/

"You do it!"

"No you!"

"Isn't the proper term ladies first?" Tuffnut smirked.

Ruffnut shoved him.

"Guys!" Astrid yelled, "You're not helping."

"So does anyone know how to approach that thing?" Fishlegs murmured

"If anyone can approach him, that would be me!" Snotlout tentatively drew closer to the blue gronckle and extended an arm.

In exchange, the grackle growled, nearly biting off his hand.

"HEY! HOOKFANG WOULD NEVER DO THAT….well sort of…"

Astrid rolled her eyes and approached the dragon herself, "come on, I won't hurt you…"

The Gronckle backed away growling.

"It's Hiccup!"

"Hiccup!"

Astrid looked at the sky and saw Toothless fly above her, landing on the ground beside her.

"What's wrong? Got lost in your walk?" Snotlout taunted.

"Actually I wasn't planning on coming back, until maybe forever." Hiccup stated jumping off Toothless.

"Now do you thing where you touch it's nose, we've been trying all day."

"Yeah" Hiccup pulled out a fish from the pouch attached to his sadly. He held it up, "You hungry bud?"

The blue Gronckle warily approached him, slowly taking the fish out of his hands before gulping it down. "That's a good boy." Hiccup patted it in the head and soon began scratching it.

Everyone cheered.

"Now let's take him to trader Johann, and we're all done."

"Well, everything is finally over" Hiccup sighed, "It's been a long day bud."

Astrid strode over to him, punching him in the arm, "never do that again, ever."

Hiccup rubbed the sore spot, "Yeah I'm sorry."

As usual, she pulled him into a kiss.

/

"Thank you Stoick, thank you all, you may have everything in this ship as I promised." Johann tickled his new pet below the chin.

Everyone was shocked, "but you don't have to."

"No, I insist, you found me a companion, and that is all I want."

The island got what they wanted, Hiccup still had Toothless, Johann found a companion and Stoick was too busy fussing over the 'solid throw of an axe' Hiccup did the other night. Everyone was happy.

Except Mildew, he's left to wallow in his own misery with dragons eating away his cabbage.

* * *

**I finally finished it!**

**I had a bog trouble ending this, it wasn't supposed to be this long, but it kept getting longer as I thought of an ending.**

**I haven't watched the season finale's episode yet, but I heard Hiccup is gonna team up with Mildew? That is really unimaginable yet so sweet at the same time.**

**Leave a review :D**


End file.
